


Into the Fray

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 702: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Wiltshire.Warning(s):AU, blood/gore implied.Beta(s):Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Into the Fray

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 702: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Wiltshire. 
> 
> **Warning(s):** AU, blood/gore implied. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Into the Fray

~

All Severus’ confidence fled once he shucked his kit and turned to look at Kingsley. 

Kingsley was gorgeous. All smooth, dark skin over rippling muscles. Nothing at all like Severus’ own far too thin body. 

Fighting the urge to grab his clothes and flee, Severus breathed in and out a few times to get himself back under control. Where could he go, anyway? Not home, nor Wiltshire. He was stuck.

“What’s wrong?” Kingsley asked, walking towards him, clearly unashamed of his body. Severus couldn’t blame him. He’d flaunt himself, too, if he looked like _that._

“Nothing,” Severus muttered, looking away. 

~

Sighing, Kingsley pulled Severus close. “Despite your time in Wiltshire with _him_ , you’re a terrible liar.” He drizzled kisses along Severus’ jaw. “Tell me.” 

Swallowing hard, Severus whispered, “What do you see in me?” 

Kingsley went still for a moment. “You’re a Legilimens, right?” 

“I…yes.”

Raising his head, Kingsley stared into his eyes. “Look, then, and see how I see you.” 

Severus did, and fell into Kingsley’s mind. In Kingsley’s eyes, his thinness was lithe, sleek beauty, his uninspiring face appearing sardonic and sexy. 

Breaking the connection, Severus blinked. 

Smiling, Kingsley slowly backing him towards the bed. “Shall we?”

~

Severus fell onto the bed, and Kingsley climbed up onto it, straddling him. “What do you like?” Kingsley asked, his hands sliding over Severus’ chest. 

“I…” Severus shivered as Kingsley’s fingers played with his nipples. “I’m not that experienced.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Then we’ll enjoy each other and discover our likes and dislikes together, all right?” 

Severus nodded, and then had a mouth full of Kingsley’s tongue. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Kingsley to stroke his broad back. 

Their cocks slid together as Kingsley settled between his legs and started rocking against him. 

Then, a crack made them both jump.

~

Both Summoned their wands, Kingsley retrieving his a fraction of a second before Severus. 

“Who are you?” Kingsley snapped. 

Severus gaped. “Dobby?”

“You know him?” Kingsley lowered his wand. 

“He’s Lucius’ house-elf.” Severus shifted onto his elbow. “Why are you here, Dobby?”

Dobby was wringing his hands. “Master and Mistress need help, Master Severus! They is sending Dobby to fetch you.”

Severus scowled. “Why? What’s happening?” 

“It’s the Dark Lord! He is killing people and he threatens the Mistress.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “He’s threatening Narcissa?” 

Dobby nodded, and Severus groaned. “I’m sorry, but I have to go to Wiltshire.” 

~

Severus Summoned his clothes, pausing as Kingsley did the same. “What are you doing?” 

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to Wiltshire with you, of course, what do you think?” 

“You can’t, it’s dangerous!” 

“As opposed to my actual job?” Kingsley asked, tone dry.

“You could be killed!”

Pulling on his clothes, Kingsley turned to Dobby. “Can you sneak me into Malfoy Manor, too, so that no one knows I’m there?” 

Dobby nodded. “Yes, but—”

“If you’re caught, they will execute you,” Severus said. 

“If Vol— _he’s_ attacking his own followers, you’re not safe either.” 

Severus groaned. He was right. 

~

Persuading Dobby to bring Kingsley to Wiltshire took some doing. 

“Master did not say bring Master Severus’ _friend_ , just Master Severus!” 

Finally, Severus squatted, looking Dobby in the eye. “If you want to save your master and mistress, you’ll transport us both. Otherwise, we could all die.” 

Dobby looked miserable. “Dobby obeys.”

Standing up, Severus looked at Kingsley. “Call for any backup you may need now. You can’t once we’re in Malfoy Manor.” 

Kingsley nodded, raising his wand. A shimmering lynx leapt from the tip, stared into his eyes, then raced off. “Help’s on the way,” he said. “Let’s go.” 

~

When they arrived, Severus oriented himself, then pointed down a hallway. “Head down there,” he instructed Kingsley. “I’m going to see what’s happening to Lucius and Narcissa.” 

He turned away, but was stopped by Kingsley spinning him around and kissing him fiercely. Drawing back, he stared into Severus’ eyes. “If you die, I’ll be very displeased.” 

Severus smiled tightly. “Trust me, I’ve no plans to die in Wiltshire tonight.”

“Good.” Kingsley swiped his thumb over Severus’ bottom lip. “See that you don’t.”

Turning away, he strode down the hallway, and Severus, sighing, turned his back. Time to face the music. 

~

Severus opened the doors to Malfoy Manor’s grand ballroom. As expected, all was carnage and horror. His face a mask, he stepped over mutilated Muggles, blood, and, here and there, dead wizards he recognised as people who’d publicly opposed Voldemort. 

Lucius and Narcissa were cowering in a corner. Exhaling, Severus started towards them. 

Lucius raised his head, opening his mouth to speak, but Severus shook his head. 

“What happened here?” Severus asked once he was closer. 

Lucius cleared his throat. “The…the Dark Lord thinks we’ve a spy in our midst.” 

“Oh,” said a cold voice. “I know we do.” 

~


End file.
